Ratchet and Clank lost in the ages!
by evil Ratchet96
Summary: Takes place directly after the events of A Crack In Time. Ratchet decideds to stay in the clock with Clank until the repairs had been taken care of, however the clock has a massive malfunction and our heroes are sent back into the dark ages of fastoon.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place shortly after the events of a crack in time, but Ratchet never left the clock but instead stayed to help clank keep the place up and running.**

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only.**

(The Great Clock)

Ratchet and clank walked through the halls of the great clock taking note of all the damage from the battle earlier that day with General Azimuth. Ratchet had his head hung low as he trailed behind Clank; Clank noticed this. "Ratchet, are you alright?", Ratchets ears perked and he answered with his head still hanging low. "I'm fine clank, its just… Alister was the only Lombax that I knew, its rough having him gone". Clank stopped walking, he turned around to look into his friends distant eyes. "He gave his life to save yours and many others Ratchet, he died a hero's death" Clank tried to console his friend, but all he got from the lombax was a nod of the head. The two continued walking through the clock when all the sudden the clock started to shake violently. "um, clank please tell me it does that" Clank looked at his startled friend and shook his head "I am afraid not". The duo ran to the orvus chamber only to be blinded by a white lite, Ratchets vision got cloudy… and then it all went black.

"Hey, hey kid wake up" spoke a deep voice. Ratchet lay there in an alleyway still unconscious. the deep voiced man then proceeded to poke ratchet with the blunt end of his weapon. "Hey you can't sleep here" Ratchet stirred "i'm trying to sleep clank" Ratchet then came to his senses "_that's not clank!"_ Ratchet shot up to his feet in a battle stance only to see that he was completely naked save for his boxers, he was shorter and his voice was a higher pitch all in all ratchet appeared to be a child again "whoa where am I…AND WHY DO I NOT HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!" Ratchet yelled. The man in front of him clad in renaissance period steel plate armor started laughing "you are in fastoon city, and you look like you have been through the ringer" Ratchet finally noticed that the man in armor was a lombax "you're a lombax" the man gave Ratchet a weird look "are you touched boy, what else would I be" Ratchet didn't know what to say, he was at a loss of words. "Well I guess I can't leave you out here on you're lonesome, come with me, I will get you some clothes and a roof over your head, and by the way my name is Helgrim Stark what is yours" "my name is Ratchet" with that Ratchet followed the man towards what appeared to be a small house. Helgrim gave Ratchet a tour of the house, it was small, made of wood and it had a strange smell. in the center of the main room was a large fire pit no doubt for keeping warm on the cold fastoon nights or cooking. on the left side of the room was a set of stairs that led to the two bedrooms Ratchets room was on the left side of the short hallway and Helgrims was right across the hall. The bedrooms were very small, only enough space for the bed and a small closet. The beds looked very uncomfortable, they were a wooden frame with a thin layer of straw for padding and an animal skin covering it up. After Helgrim showed Ratchet his room, he dug through an old pile of clothes that were laying next to the bed and he gave them to Ratchet. "these were my son Brynjolf's but... he won't be needing them anymore". Ratchet put on the clothes and just as soon as Helgrim was about to walk out to get back to work Ratchet asks "hey Helgrim,what year is it" Helgrim smiled and replied " it's fifteen ninety seven Ratchet" Ratchet gave a thoughtful look "thank you sir" Helgrim shot Ratchet a glare "i'm no sir, far from it actually. I'm just an old retired Praetorian guardsman whose survived too many wars".

Later that night Ratchet fell asleep in his hard uncomfortable bed. he had nightmares all through the night. The battle between him and Alister played out in his mind over and over again. "Alister no" Ratchet muttered as he stirred in his bed. "_Your father would be ashamed of you" _ "don't do this Alister" Ratchet muttered again. Ratchet was covered in sweat from the terrible nightmares he was having. Ratchet woke in the middle of the night and he started suffering from insomnia. Ratchet was still in shock because of the massive bombshell that was dropped on his lap that morning. He was deep in thought for the better half of an hour. He had thoughts racing in his head about where he was dropped off by the clock, "how did I get myself stuck in the fastoon renaissance period" Ratchet whispered to himself "and how am I going to get back". Ratchet managed to get himself back to sleep.

The sun was just starting to rise above fastoon leaving a beautiful orange sunrise over the sand dunes in the distance. A small figure climbed up the side of Helgrim and Ratchets house. The figure climbed through Ratchets bedroom window and started nudging him in the side. Ratchet woke up and noticed a small black cat was standing on his bed. The cat had green eyes and a small red tuft of fur on the top of its head. "Hey there little guy, are you lost too" Ratchet was shocked when he actually got a reply. "It would appear so" now Ratchet was awake and staring at the small cat with wide eyes, "am i losing my mind or did you just talk" the cat looked at Ratchet with a raised brow "of course I just talked". Ratchet stared at the cat with a look of disbelief plastered on his face, "do you have a name?" Ratchet asked "what you do not recognize your best friend" Ratchet got a thoughtful look on his face, then it hit him "Clank!".


	2. business partners

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only.**

Ratchet stared at Clank in disbelief, "how did you get transformed into a cat?" Ratchet asked. Clank formed a thoughtful look on his face "honestly Ratchet, I do not have any idea" Clank looked over Ratchet for a second "it looks like you have changed as well" Clank said noticing Ratchets younger appearance; "yeah, I can see that" Ratchet said with a sigh "well we had better get to sleep I have a feeling Helgrim is going to wake me up and put me to work today" with that Ratchet and Clank fell asleep.

The next morning Helgrim barged into Ratchets bedroom and woke him up "ok Ratchet I have to get to my post, when you get dressed and ready for the day come meet me by the gate". Helgrim turned to walk out but he was stopped by the sight of a black tail swinging about behind Ratchet. "Who is your friend there Ratchet?" Ratchet reached behind him and pulled Clank out "this is Clank, he has been with me for as along as I remember" Helgrim nodded his approval and turned to leave. "that was a close one" Ratchet chuckled.

Ratchet got dressed in his new clothes, his shirt was made of leather and it had snap buckles that ran the whole way down the front. his pants were also leather but they were loose fitting. and his boots were made of leather and they had wooden soles on the bottom. "ok lets go clank" Clank climbed up Ratchets body and he sat on his shoulder. Ratchet then walked out of the small shack and went to find Helgrim as instructed.

All of the sights were so different than what Ratchet and Clank were used to, there were wooden waggons being pulled down the streets, there were armor and weapons merchants all over the place. The thing that was the most different to the duo was the lack of technology. "wow buddy this is so much different" Ratchet said while he was staring in awe at the past. "yes it is, and it would appear that there is no way back, at least not for now" They walked for an hour and they were lost. Ratchet came by a city guardsman who wore the same armor as Helgrim. "can you point me in the direction of the gate" Ratchet asked, the guard nodded "go down this street make a left at brands armor shop and then keep going that way and you will come across it" Ratchet nodded and went the way the man told him.

Ratchet and Clank showed up at the gate where Helgrim was stationed on guard duty. Helgrim noticed the duo walking up to him "Ratchet come this way" Helgrim said before leading Ratchet and Clank into a small alcove along the wall. "Ratchet I need you to do a small favor for me, do you have any experience in fighting" Helgrim asked, Ratchet grew a grin "I have a bit of experiance but i would need a weapon" Helgrim smiled and pulled his dagger off and handed it to Ratchet. "what do you need me to do Helgrim?" Ratchet asked "I need you to find out what happened to my son, he went missing a few weeks ago but my city watch duties restrict me from searching for him" Ratchet nodded "say no more Helgrim, I will find out where he is" Helgrim smiled "he was last seen with the thieves up in the shadow district" Ratchet nodded and began his journey across the large city of fastoon.

As Ratchet and Clank came close to the shadow district they immediately noticed changes in peoples behavior. The people of the shadow district were shady to say the least, most of them wore black and they covered their faces. Ratchet had his hand on his dagger just in case someone would try to mug him. A shady looking man approached Ratchet as he was walking, "are you lost friend?" the man asked, "just looking for someone" Ratchet replied. The man pulled his cowl off from his face, he was a young black furred lombax that had no stripes. "You aren't from around here are you?" the man started "you see,I know just about everyone in this city, and I have never seen you before" "_this guy could be an excellent ally or a dangerous enemy, lets see which one" _ Ratchet thought to himself "you are right I am not from around here, the names Ratchet" Ratchet extended his hand "for now let's just say my name is Caspian" he shook Ratchets hand. "does this person you are looking for have a name" Caspian asked, Ratchet gave a thoughtful look to clank who nodded in approval "his name is Brynjolf Stark" Caspian smiled "I think I know where he is, since you are a new customer I will make this a freebee, follow me" Caspian started walking and Ratchet followed him down a few streets until they stopped in front of a small run down building. "He's in there, watch yourself though he's a slimy one". Ratchet gave a nod and walked towards the buildings entrance, he was stopped by caspians parting words "one more thing, if you ever need information on anything come see me Ratchet" With that the shady lombax left Ratchet and Clank to do their thing.

Ratchet looked towards Caspian to make sure he was out of earshot "that guy was something else huh buddy" Clank gave a serious look to Ratchet "I would not trust him, but perhaps we could work with him for information" Ratchet nodded and proceeded to the entrance of the shabby looking establishment. Ratchet reached for the doorknob and started to turn in only to be stopped by the feeling of cold steel pressed against his throat "you're coming with me"

**Okay what do you get when you Play Ratchet and Clank games accompanied by the elder scrolls series and Game of Thrones. well its pretty obvious you get Lost in the ages. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. please leave a review, good or bad i'll take em. Until next time I love you guys (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


	3. Friend or Foe!

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only.**

Ratchet froze in place with the unknown person behind him; by the sound of his voice Ratchet guessed that he was a teenage boy. But what reasons could a teenage boy have for threatening Ratchets life. "What do you want with me?" Ratchet asked, the kid let out a cocky chuckle "for now, what I want is for you to come quietly" he reached around Ratchet and pulled his dagger out of its sheath "if you try anything I won't hesitate to cut your throat" he said in a cold emotionless tone. Ratchet nodded in response "good, now move!" The kid pushed Ratchet and clank through the door of the run down building .

The kid tied Ratchets hands behind his back with rope and stepped in front of him revealing himself. He was a young lombax around the age of sixteen. He had light brown fur with darker brown stripes on his ears, cheeks and tail. He wore leather armor with two steel daggers strapped to his chest. "I hear you are looking for Brynjolf" Ratchet raised an eyebrow "why do you know where he is" the kid gave a grin "maybe I do maybe I don't, why are you looking for him?" Ratchet looked over to clank who was sitting on the floor next to him, Clank gave a nod. "His father is worried for him and he wants me to bring him back home" the kids menacing grin went to a soft smile. "So he still cares… pleased to meet you, I'm Brynjolf". Ratchet was irritated at this "why didn't you just tell me that, putting a blade to my throat was a little overkill don't you think" Ratchet shouted

"I can't be too careful, the king's spies are everywhere" Ratchet was now a bit confused, _"what could he have done to bring the king down on him"_ Ratchet thought to himself; "spies?" Brynjolf rose an eyebrow "you aren't from around here are you?" Ratchet shook his head. "Well you might as well get comfortable, it's a long story".

Brynjolf walked behind Ratchet and cut the ropes that were binding him; he then retrieved two chairs and brought them over to where Ratchet was sitting. Ratchet sat in the chair across from Brynjolf.

**(Brynjolf POV)**

"It all started ten years ago, I was a young lad, only six years old at the time. The current king was taken by a fever; he was a great man, and a great king. But his son took his place and he did pretty well for around five years, but he got greedy. He started overtaxing the citizens of fastoon. Any any who couldn't pay the taxes were beheaded. That's when I left for the shadow district to hone my skills as a thief. I did some small time jobs at first then I moved up in skill and took bigger jobs. I got so good at thieving that the folks around the shadow district started calling me the king thief. After I got that label I thought it was best for me to put together a crew and we called ourselves the hand of shadows. There is myself, breech, slick, snake, and shooter. We all use codenames that fit our particular skills set. Mine is shamrock because I have very good luck. There are five of us, like five fingers on a hand hence the name. We started stealing from the rich and giving to the poor so that they could live easier.

"So you aren't a bad guy at all, you're just trying to help those who are dear to you" Ratchet said while adjusting himself on his chair.

"Exactly, without me and my crew there would be nobody left in the poor section of the city" Brynjolf started "They would have all been beheaded by now".

Ratchet was about to reply, but was stopped by an arrow with a note attached to it flying through the window and lodging itself in a support beam that was next to Brynjolf and Ratchet. Brynjolf stood up and grabbed the note. His eyes went wide in shock while reading it.

"Here take your dagger back, the Praetorian Guard found my hideout, if they find us were both as good as dead!" Brynjolf handed Ratchet his dagger back and started destroying anything that could let the guard track them. Once he finished destroying the materials he motioned for Ratchet to follow him. Ratchet grabbed Clank and followed Brynjolf into the heart of the shadow district.

* * *

The Praetorian Guard rummaged through all of Brynjolfs things that he left behind when he and Ratchet escaped. A tall white furred Lombax walked in, he had an eye patch over his left eye, he wore steel armor with black accents and he carried a steel broadsword. All of the soldiers immediately stopped ransacking the place and saluted the man.

"At ease" spoke a cold emotionless voice "did you find anything of use for finding this rat"

"n-no sir he destroyed everything of use". The very second the soldier finished his sentence his blood splattered all over the hideout. The commander drew his sword and cut his subordinates throat so quickly that nobody even saw it. "Find something useful, or else you will suffer the same fate as your comrade". The soldiers were a trembling mess at the sight of their squad mate bleeding out on the floor. They immediately went back to work.

* * *

Ratchet and Brynjolf made it to their destination, the center of the shadow district by the large water fountain filled with stagnant dirty water. There waiting for them were Brynjolfs whole crew. The first was a black furred lombax with no stripes who wore high end clothes. This was slick, the one with a silver tongue and a master infiltrator. The next was a cream colored lombax with golden stripes who wore leather armor and he was armed with a short sword. This is Breech who is a master at breaking and entering. The one after him was a golden furred lombax with brown stripes and he wore light chainmail armor and he was armed with a dagger and a crossbow, he was the best shot with a crossbow in fastoon. This is Shooter and he looked just like Ratchet. Ratchet thought that this must have been one of his ancestors, judging by his fur color and facial structure. The last member of Brynjolfs crew was snake. Snake had blood red fur and he had black stripes on his ears and he had a single stripe under each eye like a cheetah. He wore leather armor and he was armed with a dagger and spiked gauntlets.

"I never did get your name friend" Brynjolf said as he sat down on the side of the rundown fountain.

Ratchet smiled and offered his hand "the names Ratchet". Brynjolf shook Ratchets hand "well Ratchet, Welcome to the hand".

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating last week I had loads of crap on my plate and I didn't have any time to write. Let me know what you think of these new characters in a review. I love you guys ~Evil Ratchet Out!~ **


	4. Fights, Forts and blood thirsty wolves

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) that honor belongs to the brilliant minds of insomniac games**

**On with the story**

Ratchet was not expecting to be given a place within the ranks of the hand of shadows. He did not have many skills as a thief. But it didn't sound like Brynjolf was asking.

"Why do you want me in your crew, I don't have many skills as a thief" Ratchet asked

"Because I am pretty sure that the Praetorian Guard knows that you were with me, and they will be after you now as well" Brynjolf replied

Ratchet sat down on the fountain next to Brynjolf and pinched the bridge of his nose. He let out a sigh and spoke "ok, I will join up with you guys but if you expect me to be useful I'm going to need some training". Brynjolf nodded his head and extended his hand to Ratchet. Ratchet took his hand and Brynjolf pulled him up. "If training is what you need then we'll get you some training". With that the motley crew of thieves made their way to their next safe house.

They were walking down the street in the shadow district when a man stepped out from an alleyway. "Brynjolf, it's been a while hasn't it?" Brynjolfs hand moved a little bit closer to his dagger. "Yeah, it has Luka". Luka unsheathed his short sword "you took their lives and now I am going to take yours" Luka charged at Brynjolf. "Breach give me your sword, Shooter if he starts winning this fight take the shot, non-lethal". Shooter nodded, Breach did as he was told and he unsheathed his sword and tossed it to Brynjolf who caught it just in time to block a strike aimed straight for his head. Brynjolf swung his sword at Luka but it just bounced off of Lukas steel armor. "Is that all you got Bryn, I thought you were better than that" Luka taunted. Luka swung at Brynjolf again only this time they locked swords into a stalemate. Luka gave a toothy grin before punching Brynjolf in the face with his free hand, knocking out one of his teeth in the process. Brynjolf tried to keep his balance but he failed, he fell to the ground because he was dazed by the blow. He normally would have just shrugged off the hit but it hurt twice as much because of the steel gauntlets on Lukas hands. Luka put his blade to Brynjolfs neck "any last words old friend" Brynjolf wiped the blood from his face with his forearm "yeah, just one, shoot". Luka was too busy fighting Brynjolf to notice shooter loading his crossbow. Shooters bolt pierced Lukas kneecap locking his knee in place, this gave Brynjolf the time to leg sweep Luka onto the ground. "There is no honor in killing an injured opponent, next time it'll be you and me, no interference from anyone else, whoever wins, wins I'll be ready".

The group of thieves continued their journey towards their secondary safe-house in silence. Ratchet broke the silence first "who was that guy, I've never seen moves like that before". Brynjolf looked over his shoulder to Ratchet "he used to be our enforcer, one of the best swordsmen on Fastoon. His parents were both Praetorian guards, they had me cornered with intention to kill me. I had no choice but to fight for my life, now he wants revenge for their deaths".

They made it to the hideout that was in the deepest darkest part of the shadow sector. It was a large square building with a courtyard in the center. The building was approximately the size of a large warehouse building in diameter. The walls stood one hundred feet high and they had gargoyles on the roof all the way around the building positioned fifty feet apart. There were archers' positions along the roof as well, to fend off attacks. The group walked to large Iron Gate

"Welcome to fort crimson Ratchet. It used to be a Praetorian Guard fort, but they abandoned it five years ago. This is going to be our new home, just as soon as breach cracks the lock on the gate"

Ratchet had seen this building during his brief trip to fastoon when he fixed aphelion. It was one of the very few buildings on fastoon that was left completely unscathed from Tachyons attack.

"So, why did the guard abandon it" Ratchet asked

Brynjolf gave a grin "no tactical advantage, kind of ironic huh"

Ratchet raised a brow "what is?"

"They abandoned it because it held no tactical advantage for them, now we are taking residence inside of it and it's going to give us the very advantage that we need".

Breach cracked the lock and it took the whole crew to lift the gate up. Each member would go under the gate one at a time while the rest held it up. They would then hold the gate up from the other side. Once they were all inside, they began to explore.

The group found the sleeping courters of the fort. There were four rooms with ten beds each. At the foot of each bed was a footlocker. The crew rummaged through the containers to find anything of use. Shooter found plans for an upgraded crossbow, and he was ecstatic about it.

"Hey guys check out what I found!" Shooter yelled

Everyone ran over to Shooter and he was holding a piece of paper with plans on how to build a multi shot crossbow.

"In all my days, I've never seen anything like this before "Shooter said

"Looks pretty simple to build, if I had the tools I could put that together for ya shooter" Ratchet offered

"You might not be as useless as you think you are Ratchet, we could use someone with smiting experience" Brynjolf stated. Ratchet nodded and took the paper from shooter to examine it.

"Yeah, if I had the materials I could knock this out in a few hours"

The group gave each other a knowing look, "Well, I guess it's settled, were going to find a forge so Ratchet can get started". Everyone gave a nod,

"Since we don't know who or what else has taken a residence here, we are going to search the fort in groups of two. Ratchet you are with me, Snake you go with Slick and Breach you go with shooter"

"Do I have to go with that self-riotous fool" Snake said without a care in the world

Brynjolf rose a brow "Yeah, you do, and watch it we are a team and a team must work together as one, so put your petty differences aside and do as you are told"

Snake cannot stand Slick because he fights with his words and his mind; Snake sees it as a cowardly way to go about things. Snake gave an audible sigh and grumbled a few choice words before agreeing to go with Slick.

The three teams went on their way to find a forge for Ratchet to work. Ratchet and Brynjolf were walking down a corridor together. Brynjolf figured that was the best time to get to know Ratchet a bit more. "So Ratchet, what's with the cat" Brynjolf motioned towards Clank who was sitting on Ratchets shoulder.

"Oh, this is Clank, he has been by my side for years, and he was honestly the only friend I had for a long time"

Brynjolf nodded in understanding "where did you grow up?"

Ratchet thought about a back story so that he did not have to get into explaining time travel in a place where he would probably get branded as a nut job if he did.

"Well honestly, I don't remember, I have a bit of amnesia. The last thing I remember before I lost my memory was getting knocked down and by someone running by, I hit my head and it was lights out and I could only remember bits of my past".

"Well that's messed up-argh"

A desert wolf, also known as a dagger toothed wolf. Jumped out of a side room and pinned Brynjolf to the floor. Brynjolf struggled as he tried to keep the vicious animal from ripping his throat out.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER. I hope you all liked the chapter. I updated late because I still have a lot on my plate with my dysfunctional family and what not, also I have been suffering from a chest cold for the past week. **

**Please leave a review; it is what feeds my writing, so the more reviews I get the more chapters I pump out. Also if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters please leave them in the reviews as well. I love reader input.**

**And a response to (Destiny); Great chapter, good idea having Ratchet run in to one of his ancestor, very creative. Can't wait for the next chapter of this story and your other story "The demon of Polaris."**

**(Thank you very much I am glad you like it. As for the demon of Polaris, I am pretty sure you will love the next update (taps fingers with grin on face)**

**I love you guys ~Evil Ratchet Out! ~**


	5. cruelty

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) that honor belongs to those at Insomniac Games. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

As the wolf was on top of Brynjolf many thoughts rushed through Ratchet's head. He knew he had to save him, even though Ratchet had only known him for a day he still considered Brynjolf a friend.

Ratchet drew his dagger and charged straight for the wolf. He tackled it off of Brynjolf, stabbing it in the process, but he only wounded the beast. The wolf then turned it sights on Ratchet and it lunged at him with its shiny razor sharp teeth ready to deliver the kill. Ratchet sidestepped at the last second and he stabbed it one more time; the wolf road from the pain and it ran at him again. This time Ratchet wasn't fast enough to dodge it so he put his arm up and the wolf bit him. Ratchet screamed in agony as crimson blood poured from his forearm around the wolfs foul smelling mouth. The wolf started to rip at Ratchet's arm, causing it to worsen the injury. Ratchet brought up his dagger and proceeded to stab the wolf in the throat. After three stabs he managed to nick the wolfs jugular making it let go and fall the the ground dead.

After seeing this Brynjolf got up and ran to Ratchets aid. "Are you alright Ratchet? he ripped your arm up pretty good" Brynjolf asked out of concern. Ratchet looked at his bloody arm and back up to Brynjolf "it looks worse than it is, i'll be fine" Ratchet reassured. Brynjolf wasn't convinced "We've been gone for about an hour, the rest of the boys should be back by now, lets head back so that shooter can stitch up that wound of yours" Ratchet raised an eyebrow "Shooter knows medical?". Brynjolf nodded "him much like myself is a jack of all trades". with that the duo went back to the sleeping quarters.

When they got back the whole gang was surrounding a scruffy looking lombax that was acting in a very submissive manner. He had long ungroomed fur that was a cream color. he had three yellow stripes on his left ear and two on his right. He was dressed in old torn rags and he was very scared of Brynjolf's crew. "What's going on, whos this?" Brynjolf asked as he and Ratchet approached the rest of the crew. "We found this guy when we returned, he was going through our things" Slick replied. Brynjolf approached the lombax and kneeled down in front of him. "Whats your name friend" The man cowered back and replied "I am sixty seven, please don't hurt me". Brynjolf raised a brow "what makes you think we're going to hurt you?". The man got a bit calmer "You arent here to take me back?" Brynjolf's curiosity was peaked "Hey guys give me a few minutes with him, Shooter, can you take a look at Ratchets arm, he got into a fight with a sand wolf" Shooter nodded he, Ratchet and the rest of the crew left Brynjolf to speak with their "visitor".

Ratchet followed Shooter into the other side of the large room where he had left his medical supplies. "Sit down on the bed, i'll take a look at your arm" Shooter said. Ratchet obliged and sat down on the bed while Shooter looked through his bag of medical supplies. Sooter found all of the necessary things that he needed and he knelt down next to Ratchet. "So, why did you take on a sand wolf one on one?" Shooter asked as he was threading a needle. "It had Brynjolf pinned to the ground, if I didn't do something it would have killed him" Ratchet replied. Shooter smiled and nodded, He took a damp cloth and cleaned out Ratchet's bite wounds. "This is going to pinch" Shooter said as he put the needle through Ratchet's arm. "Ouch!" Ratchet yelped, Shooter chuckled "Told you" he said with a grin. Shooter sewed up Ratchets arm getting a yelp every time he inserted the needle into Ratchet's arm. "Well you are all set, lets see if Bryn got any information out of that guy" Ratchet nodded and followed Shooter to Brynjolf and the mysterious stranger.

The duo walked to Brynjolf and they sat down a few feet away on a set of old wooden chairs. "You find anything out Bryn" Shooter asked. Brynjolf stood up and walked over to Ratchet and Shooter "This guy is harmless, but he has been through a lot" Brynjolf replied "what do you mean?" Ratchet asked. Brynjolf pulled another chair over and sat down in it "he used to be a praetorian guard captains slave, When they abandoned the fort the captain left him here to die" Brynjolf's face scrunched up into pure anger "these people make me so pissed, who could do something so evil to another person" Ratchet and Shooter both got the look of pure disgust on their faces "did he say who the captain was" Shooter asked. "Yea, the new commander of the guard, the guy who kills his own men if they make any mistake". Their conversation was cut short by Slick walking over to them. "I'm sorry but i forgot to tell you guys, me and Snake found a forge on the western side of the fort"

Brynjolf, Ratchet and Shooter all stood up after hearing about the forge so they followed Slick to the other side of the fort. There were many long corridors in the fort, it was like a maze to someone who had never been inside of a praetorian fort before. Steel doors lined the halls on either side. it took the group about twenty minutes to walk to the other side. The forge was on the top of one of the walls next to one of the gargoyle statues. All of the tools were hanging on the wall next to the forge, Ratchet inspected all of the tools to make sure that he had what he needed. Once he was satisfied with his selection of various hammers, tongs and heat resistant gloves he started to examine the forge. it was in great condition. "This is just what I need, if i can find some wood and coal I should be able to make that crossbow for you Shooter" With that Ratchet went in search for fuel to start the fire of the war on the king.

**filler chapter i know, i know. but i promise the next chapter will be better.i hope you guys liked it. please review it is what feeds my fire to write. let me know what you guys think of sixty seven in the reviews. thanks for all of the support, i love you guys (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


	6. Truth!

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) That honor belongs to the brilliant minds at Insomniac games. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

After three hours of nothing but swinging a heavy hammer, Ratchets arms felt like they were going to fall off. He was drenched with sweat from the intense heat of the forge; and the desert climate that he was in. But in that time, he had hammered out the parts he needed to build Shooters crossbow, he quickly got started.

About twenty minutes later, Ratchet entered the living quarters carrying Shooters new polished weapon.

"I finished that crossbow for ya Shooter" Ratchet said as he handed over the weapon.

Shooter was ecstatic about his new weapon. "Wow, I don't even know what to say. This is great Ratchet, thank you".

Ratchet smiled. " Don't mention it Shooter"

Shooter loaded up three bolts into his crossbow and he aimed it at a target that he had made. He pulled the trigger and he shot the first bolt into the head of the target. He then pulled a lever that pulled back the string, and loaded the next round. He fired again, this time hitting the target in the heart area. He loaded up the third round and shot the target right in the nads. Ratchet cringed at the last shot, which earned a laugh from the rest of the group.

"This thing is great Ratchet, you out did yourself on this" Shooter said.

Ratchet smiled. "Forget about it. I need to prove myself to you guys one way or another. I just figured I would start with this."

Brynjolf joined in with the group. "While it is nice that Ratchet had proved that he was a decent blacksmith, we have to plan an attack on the Kings men who are oppressing the poor folk"

Snake stepped up "How are we going to attack the praetorian guard with no supplies?"

Sixty-seven who was sitting in the corner of the room, heard their conversation and he was more than glad to help. "When the guard left me here, they also left a lot of supplies which I had gathered up"

Brynjolf Raised a brow "and you are just going to give us these supplies?"

Sixty seven nodded "I have no use for them, they are mainly old weapons and preserved food, but there is also a lot of miscellaneous items too"

Brynjolf smiled "can you show us where your supply stash is at?"

Sixty seven motioned for the group of thieves turned rebels to follow him. They followed the former slave down a set of stairs that led to a tunnel system under the fort.

These tunnels connect to other nearby forts. But they also have a bunch of supply rooms." Sixty-seven said

"Are any of the forts that are connected to this one occupied by the guard?" Ratchet asked

Sixty-seven nodded. "Only one of them, but they only use the tunnels if they are getting sacked"

The group proceeded to follow sixty-seven down the tunnel until they came across a large steel door. "The stuff is in here" Sixty-seven said as he unlocked the door.

The group walked in and what they saw made their jaws drop. Supplies everywhere. Everything from books and food to swords and fire bombs.

"Where did you say you got all of this stuff?" Brynjolf asked.

Sixty-seven chuckled, "Like I said, they left it all behind"

The thieves started going through all of the supplies in the room. Snake was the first to find something useful. "Hey guys, I just found a bunch of books on Praetorian guard tactics"

"You can have em book worm" Snake replied

Slick shot Snake a glare. "Do you ever wonder why I am so smart? A brain needs books like a sword needs a whetstone."

Snake rolled his eyes and went back to supplie collecting. Ratchet was examining the weapons that were hanging on a wall. It gave him a brilliant idea.

"Hey Brynjolf, I have an idea you might want to hear" Ratchet said

Brynjolf dropped the items he was rummaging through, and walked over to Ratchet.

"What's up?" Brynjolf asked

Ratchet looked at the weapons and back to Brynjolf. "There is enough weapons here to arm a small militia. When we attack the guard tomorrow, we should bring a wagon full and hand them out to the civilians."

Brynjolf tossed the idea around in his head for a few minutes.

"That is an excellent idea Ratchet. Inspire resistance in the townsfolk. Why didn't I think of that?"

"I think we have all we need" Shooter called from the other side of the room.

Everybody grabbed what they found and they made their way back. On the way back, Shooter and Ratchet started talking. "Where did you grow up Shooter?" Ratchet asked

"I grew up in the poor section of the city. I was actually an orphan, but the butcher was a friend of my parents, so he kept me fed."

"How'd you get so good with a crossbow?"

Shooter smiled as he recalled the memory. "When I was a lad, I used to watch the Praetorian guard archers train. I knew from that moment on, I wanted to be an archer. So I trained with a bow that I had "borrowed" until I got decent. I trained every day, until I got this good"

Ratchet nodded his head.

"You know, i've been wondering something. We look very much alike, do you think we might be related?" Shooter asked

Ratchet knew that could be very possible. "Maybe, we could be distant relatives"

Shooter nodded. The group arrived back at the living quarters of the fort and they put away all of the supplies that they had collected. But Ratchet was looking for an opportunity to get away from the group, and Brynjolf noticed his suspicious behavior. When they were done packing, Ratchet slipped away from the group to another room.

"Man Clank, I don't know how much longer I can keep up this charade" Ratchet said.

Clank hopped off of Ratchets shoulder and sat on a piece of furniture that was nearby.

"I know it is hard Ratchet. I am having a hard time adjusting to this as well. But we must keep it up until one of us finds a way to get back home."

Ratchet sat down on a nearby crate. "I am taking part in a war, that has nothing to do with me"

Clank hopped on Ratchets lap. " As long as we are here, it has everything to do with us"

Ratchet looked down to his life long friend. "Clank, do you even know what happened to the fastoon rebels?"

Clank looked thoughtful for a few seconds before he answered, "I do not"

Ratchet sighed. "During the main attack on the king, the Praetorian guard Commander singlehandedly killed every member of the hand of shadows. I read it in an old book I found in the ruins of fastoon. I just kept it from you thus far, because I didn't want you to worry"

Clank did look worried, but he quickly suppressed it. "But now they have something they didn't have before."

Ratchet looked curious. "They have a hero Ratchet. They have you," Clank answered.

After a few more minutes of talking, Ratchet and clank were ready to head back to the group. Clank climbed back onto Ratchets shoulder. Ratchet opened the door, Only to be floored by Brynjolf, who wore the expressions of hurt and anger.

"Who are you? No lies," Brynjolf yelled, while he had Ratchet pinned to the ground with a dagger to his neck.

Ratchet was very surprised. He had double checked, and he was sure nobody followed him. He was also speechless. How could he explain this one without sounding like a liar.

"I-I im from the future" Ratchet said. "_You idiot, why would you say that?" _ Ratchet scolded himself in his thoughts.

"You expect me to believe that?. Who were you talking to!?"

Clank hopped onto Ratchets chest. "He was talking to me. And he is telling the truth. We are from the future".

Brynjolf was stunned. He didn't even know how to respond.

Brynjolf said, as he took a bit of pressure off of his blade that had slightly cut Ratchet on the neck. "O-ok if you are telling the truth, then why are you here"

Ratchet managed to unpin one of his arms, and he flipped Brynjolf off of him. Then he pinned Brynjolf so they could talk without a blade in play.

"Are we going to talk in a civil manner, or do I have to keep holding you down?"

Brynjolf struggled to get out of Ratchets grip, but to no avail. He was using a hold that was invented over two hundred years in the future.

"Fine, I will give you a chance to explain yourself"

Ratchet let Brynjolf up. "It is kind of hard to explain," Ratchet looked to Clank. "Can I tell him about the clock bud?" Ratchet asked.

Clank nodded his acceptance. "There is a clock in the exact center of the universe, give or take fifty feet. It literally keeps the worlds time. There was a battle there, and the clock got damaged. It malfunctioned and sent me and Clank back in time," to medieval Fastoon.

Brynjolf was speechless. He didn't even know how to process this information.

"We came here on accident. But since there is no known way back to our time, we decided to help you guys out. I Read in a book that the hand of shadows was single handedly killed by the commander of the praetorian guard, who in turn crushed the rebellion".

Ratchet looked at Brynjolf, and he could tell that he believed him.

"That is why I am helping you. Because with my knowledge, and the future tactics that I know, we should be able to win this war."

Brynjolf nodded his head and cleared his throat. "I take it you don't want anybody to know about this?"

Ratchet shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I would prefer not, but you are the leader of The Hand, so its your decision to tell everyone or not".

Brynjolf got ahold of himself and he nodded. With that, the two of them went to the living quarters to rest for the night. Brynjolf needed time to decide whether or not to tell his group about Ratchets origins.

* * *

**I know most of the chapters lately were boring and without much action, so i decided to add some in this one. And i promise later chapters will be better.**

**Please leave a review, it is what feeds my writing. The more reviews i get the more chapters i pump out. also don't get used to me putting out a chapter every other day. i am only doing this because i'm stuck at my moms house and there is nothing better to do haha. anywho i'm done rambling I love you guys (Evil Ratchet Out!).**


	7. Assault on fort Dustwall

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I Did) This is for entertainment purposes only**

Brynjolf sat on his bed trying to figure out if and when he was going to tell the hand about Ratchet.

Part of him wanted to strangle Ratchet for deceiving him and the rest of his friends; but he knew Ratchet was a friend and he couldn't do that.

_I want to tell them as soon as they wake up. But i can't, they would be distracted during the attack. Its settled, i will tell them when we get back._ Brynjolf thought to himself.

Brynjolf stood up from his bed and woke everyone up, because he was the early riser of the motley crew and he served as their alarm clock every morning.

"Alright, everyone get up!" Brynjolf yelled

Everyone woke up and prepared themselves for the attack on the guard.

Brynjolf sharpened and polished his daggers.

Shooter practiced with his new crossbow.

Snake got his blood pumping by doing one handed pushups.

Slick studied the books that he got in sixty-sevens supply room.

Ratchet did some last minute touches to his own armor and sword that he was forging.

Breach was trying on a new set of gauntlets that he found in the supply room.

Brynjolf finished sharpening his daggers and he called a meeting.

"Ok everyone, lets go over the mission. I am going to sneak into fort Dustwall and free the prisoners that they have locked up there."

Brynjolf looked to Snake, "Snake you will get the gate open from the inside"

Brynjolf then looked to Breach. "Breach, I want you to help Ratchet with the wagon, speaking of which where is Ratchet?"

"Right here" Ratchet said as he walked through the doorway wearing his newly forged armor.

Snake stood up and examined Ratchets armor. it had a very shiney silver tint and it had engraving on the breastplate.

"That is nice armor, but I don't recognise the metal" Snake said

"It is titanium, stronger than iron and steel, it will protect from anything short of a ballista"

"Titanium huh, I never heard of it"

"It's a mixture of different metals, my sword is also made of it" Ratchet drew his sword to show it off.

The sword also had engraving up the whole double edged blade and on the hilt.

Brynjolf walked over to Ratchet and Snake. "That is some nice armor Ratchet, but we have to discuss this attack"

Ratchet nodded and followed Brynjolf to the rest of the group.

"As I was saying Ratchet and breach, your jobs are to get the weapons wagon into place"

Ratchet and Breach nodded.

"Slick, I want you to do what you do best and talk the townspeople into fighting"

Slick grinned "what would you guys do without my outstanding people skills"

Everyone laughed a bit at Slicks comment.

"That leaves you Shooter, I want you on a rooftop watching our backs with your crossbow"

"Okay, everyone got it?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Good lets move"

Everyone left to get to their objectives. Ratchet had a chance to talk to Brynjolf.

"So, are you going to tell them or what"

"Yes I am going to tell them, but not right away, I want everyone going into this with a clear head."

Ratchet nodded and left Brynjolf's side to find Breach.

Ratchet found Breach, they stole a wagon and filled it with the swords and axes from the storage room.

They pushed the wagon to the nearby town where they waited Slick to "inspire" the townsfolk to fight.

**Slick**

Slick walked into the shabby little town where he stepped on top of a crate and started to gather a crowd.

"Everyone, gather round. You have been spit on and killed by the king for the last time. He looks at you and he sees pests to be rid of. Do you want to live like this? I sure know I don't."

The crowd started to cheer, which made Slick smile.

"Come brothers and sisters, a few friends of mine have procured a wagon full of arms to be used against the tyrant's men. what do you say, lets take our city back!"

The mob roared as they followed Slick to the weapons wagon.

The crowd took all of the weapons and they went to fight but Slick told them to wait until the gate of the fort was opened.

**Snake**

After Brynjolf snuck into the fort undetected, Snake snuck to the gate control and started to crank it.

The sound attracted some guards and they started to investigate.

Snake hid behind a wooden pillar and waited to silently dispatch the guards.

The guards turned the corner. Snake blasted the first guard in the side of the head with his spiked gauntlet, knocking him out cold.

The second guard drew his sword and swung at Snake.

Snake ducked and the guards sword got lodged into the pillar he was hiding behind.

Snake grinned and punched the guard in the gut which knocked the wind out of him.

Snake then got behind him and put him in a sleeper hold.

The guard struggled for a few seconds but he gave in and passed out.

Snake continued to lower the gate. Once he finished The angry mob of civilians that Slick gathered poured through the gate.

Brynjolf emerged from the bowels of the fort with seven prisoners who were supposed to be beheaded later that day for not paying taxes.

Ratchet and Breach joined into the crowd. The Commander of the fort stepped out and seen the mob of rebels inside of his fort.

Brynjolf stepped up "You have two choices Commander, surrender and I promise you and your men will be treated fairly. Or fight, and die with your men, make your choice, nobody has to die"

"I may die, but the guard never surrenders" The commander replied

"So be it, attack!"

But before they attacked a dozen Praetorian Guardsman emerged from secret tunnels behind the rebels.

Each of the guardsman were armed with a crossbow and a short sword, and they wore light leather armor.

The guardsmen unleashed a flurry of bolts at the rebels.

One of the bolts was headed straight for Brynjolf, at the last second Ratchet jumped in front of the bolt and deflected it off of his armor.

Ratchet looked over his shoulder and nodded to Brynjolf.

Shooter dropped seven of the guards that were shooting at the rebels from a distance.

Ratchet, Brynjolf and Snake Charged the remaining crossbow wielding guardsman.

Ratchet drew his titanium sword and slashed the first guard across the chest, knocking him out of the fight.

Snake beat down a few with his Spiked gauntlets and he slashed another across the throat with his sword.

Brynjolf wounded the last and disarmed him.

The group charged at the Commander but before they tried to kill him he turned into a coward and surrendered.

Brynjolf put the tip of his dagger against the Commanders throat.

"You should have made that decision sooner"

With that Brynjolf drove his dagger into the Commanders throat killing him on the spot.

Brynjolf turned around and addressed the civilians that helped them fight.

"First off, I would like to thank all of you for your help, I can offer you sanctity from the kings men, if you want to keep helping us, come with us to our hideout"

With that Brynjolf and the hand walked away, most of the civilians followed them to fort crimson as well.

When they arrived Brynjolf called a meeting and the hand went to a private place to talk.

The group sat at a large round table with six seats Brynjolf started to speak.

"There is something I found out yesterday, and before i tell you i want to make it clear that we all will be civil"

The group nodded their heads.

"After we got back from the supply room, I noticed Ratchet acting odd"

All eyes were on Ratchet now.

"So I followed him to another part of the fort where I found him talking to somebody. When he walked out of the room I pounced on top of him thinking he was a plant by the king, but I was wrong. I don't know how exactly to say this so I will just be blunt, Ratchet is from the future".

Everyone seemed tense at those words, Snake was the first to speak.

"Prove it"

Now Ratchet looked a bit tense.

"I will have my friend tell you, because he understands time travel better than I do".

"And who is your friend?" Shooter asked

"Clank!" Ratchet hollered

"Your...cat?"

"Not exactly" Clank said as he climbed through the broken window on the door.

Everyone's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"I was once an artificial lifeform or robot built by the Zoni"

"I thought the Zoni were just an old campfire tale" Slick stated

"Not at all, they are very real. Myself and Ratchet were doing maintenance on a very complex piece of machinery called the great clock, it is built in the center of the universe and it literally keeps the universes time. It malfunctioned and sent us here".

"I'm speechless" Shooter said. Everyone nodded

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, I am a friend and I am going to help you guys win this fight until I find a way back to my time".

"Now that you all know Ratchets secret, can you live with it?"

Everyone thought about it for a few seconds before they said "We can live with it, for all we know Ratchet could be our wild card"

"That is another thing i would like to share. I am your only chance of winning this. In the old books I read, it says that the rebellion was crushed by the Kings main commander singlehandedly. But believe me when I say this, it wont happen if i'm here".

Everyone nodded and started plotting their next move against the king.

**So this was a B**** to write. I hope you guys/girls liked it, i had writers block really bad with this chapter that is why it is so late. Please review, it feeds my writing, the more reviews i get the more i pump out. I love you guys (Evil Ratchet Out!).**


End file.
